


Boca de Ambrosía

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannigram - Freeform, Manipulative Harry, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Perrie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: Harry odia a su familia y quiere destruirla. Casarse con el hijo del enemigo siempre es la mejor opción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh Dancy y Mads Mikkelsen son los padres de Louis, Liam y Perrie.  
> Jeffrey Dean Morgan y Cate Blanchett son los de Harry y Zayn.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Una tumba en la que caben cuatro.**

**Hay un hombre que la ama de verdad**

**(Roja, roja es la mancha de sangre).**

**Cavó una tumba bajo el umbroso tejo,**

**(Una tumba en la que caben cuatro)**

Cada mañana que abre los ojos, lo primero que hace es quedarse quieto mientras mira al techo, escuchando por atención para ver si hay movimiento en la casa y pensar en cómo le hará para evitar encontrarse en los pasillos con personas indeseadas. Luego de ello es posible que se levante para asearse o se quede por unas dos horas en su celular, tratando de actualizarse con las noticias o publicando cosas sin sentido en sus redes sociales.

Pero en ese día cometió el terrible error de obedecer a su estómago, darse una ducha rápida, cambiarse, tomar su celular y bajar corriendo a la cocina no sin antes tomar la maleta que tenía escondida desde hace días, agarrándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando abrió la puerta sólo salió de su habitación lo suficiente como para comprobar si había alguien a la vista—tranquilizándose demasiado cuando la puerta frente a él seguía bien cerrada como las noches—, luego irse directo a la cocina en espera de que las galletas que había dejado del día de ayer siguieran ahí.

Esa es la rutina de todos los días, aunque a veces el hambre sea difícil de controlar y tiene que bajar más rápido, o las mañanas pasan volando que al final termina desayunando muy tarde.

Arruga la nariz en cuanto las feromonas de Zayn llegan a sus fosas nasales, haciendo una mueca de desespero porque el olor se le hace insoportable. Es la hora en que su familia baja de sus respectivas habitaciones para desayunar, lo que significa que no falta poco para que se encuentren ahí mientras hablan de sus típicos temas de conversación.

Ahora tendrá que escuchar sus voces en la mesa principal.

Casi ahoga un gruñido cuando Zayn le da un golpe en el hombro en forma de saludo, pero lo que hace es sonreírle con cariño.

—Es insoportable verte en las mañanas con esa cara que tienes, sabes—le dice. Harry sólo pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve que Zayn le da la espalda para sacar algo del refrigerador—. Ah, me muero de hambre.

Harry sigue sonriendo mientras sigue sus movimientos con la mirada

—Ya te vas a la empresa, por lo que veo—platica, viendo con interés el nuevo traje que Zayn lleva puesto. Sin duda alguna es el primer día que se lo pone—. ¿Padre irá contigo también? —pregunta con voz tranquila

Cuando Zayn desaparece de su campo de visión lo escucha tararear a su espalda, y de pronto ve una mano que se cuela en su plato para tomar una de las galletas que tenía en ella. Harry se encarga de mirar a Zayn por un largo rato sin expresión alguna cuando el otro no hace otra cosa más que sonreír con suficiencia. El perfume para alfas que se echa Zayn llega a sus fosas nasales de golpe, otra vez, demasiado fuerte como para que su olfato sensible no salga lastimado en el proceso.

Arruga el puente de la nariz para despejarla un poco, comiendo su última galleta para luego agacharse y abrir la maleta que había colocado en el suelo, sacando de ella su cámara junto con un pañuelo, y colocarla sobre la mesa para empezar a limpiarla. Un minuto después escucha el bufido de Zayn, quien de pronto se sienta delante de él para luego mirarlo con algo que parece pena, burla, y algo más que Harry no se da el tiempo a descubrir. Se empeña en limpiar la lentilla con cuidado y cariño.

—Hey, omega—le llama Zayn con burla—, aún sigues en esa tontería, eh.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—Mi carrera no es una tontería—responde sin alzar de nuevo la vista—. Es lo que yo escogí.

—Claro—continúa Zayn—, es por eso que jamás tendrás control alguno en la empresa. Un omega que estudia Fotografía. La burla del momento.

Harry le ignora hasta que da por finalizada la limpieza de su cámara, los ojos picándole debido a que tiene la sensación de querer llorar. Siente la mirada penetrante de Zayn en su rostro, viéndolo directo y sin más, aumentando aún más sus ganas de llorar. Al final se seca los ojos con la manga de su camisa y, cuando alza la mirada hacia su hermano, éste sólo le mira con una mueca de desagrado mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Inclusive vas a llorar por eso? —le pregunta con voz seca.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro ahogado, quedándose callado, escuchando a Zayn decirle unas cuantas cosas más conforme sale de la cocina. Le sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista, quedándose quieto por unos cuantos minutos hasta que escucha la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, las feromonas de Zayn dejando de ser tan potentes a lo que eran antes, indicándole que ya salió de la casa.

Deja escapar un suspiro cuando escucha más pasos bajar por las escaleras, y entonces sus padres hacen acto de presencia luciendo tan pulcros como siempre. Jack, su padre, con un precioso traje negro y una corbata roja, peinado de tal manera que lo hace lucir más varonil, más alfa, mientras que Catherine, su madre, lleva un vestido azul celeste que resalta sus ojos de color aún más, con su cabello rubio suelto. Ellos le miran de par en par con cuidado, y su madre es la única que le dedica una sonrisa de buenos días.

Sólo porque ella también es omega, al parecer.

—¿Zayn ya salió? —le pregunta su padre sin más.

Harry respira, tratando de tranquilizarse ya que aún siente ese ardor en sus ojos, las ganas de llorar más fuertes que nunca. Sus padres lo notan enseguida pero no dicen nada, quizá ya acostumbrados a que el menor de sus hijos sea demasiado sensible para cualquier cosa.

—S-Sí—tartamudea mientras se pone de pie con rapidez, tomando el maletín del suelo para luego colocarla sobre sus hombros—. Bueno, yo… me retiro, también. Buenos días.

Catherine le mira con seriedad. Antes de que pueda irse por completo de la cocina, su voz llega a sus oídos haciendo que se detenga al instante.

—Cariño, ¿qué llevas en la maleta? —cuando él se gira para mirarla con culpabilidad, Catherine niega con la cabeza y suspira con decepción—. ¿Aún continúas con esa locura de la Fotografía? Pensé que ya lo habías dejado.

Él abre la boca para protestar pero de ella no sale sonido alguno. Es normal que toda la familia se ponga en su contra por cualquier cosa que haga—que la ropa es muy casual, que su cabello es demasiado largo—pero no por ello deja de doler. Mucho menos cuando es su propia madre quien se lo dice – la que siempre pensó que le brindaría todo el apoyo que buscaba.

—Pero madre—habla con voz temblorosa— _esto_ es lo que quiero.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que Zayn pague tu carrera—interviene Jack con voz seria mientras coloca una taza de té frente a Catherine—, de lo contrario no sé qué sería de ti. —Su padre le mira a los ojos con el rostro serio y Harry tiene que parpadear más de una ocasión para que las lágrimas no corran de sus ojos. Por alguna razón despertó más sensible de lo normal—. ¿Tienes clases así de temprano?

Harry asiente con rapidez.

—S-Sí… ya iba de salida.

—Bien.

Catherine le manda un beso por los aires y él sonríe con suavidad, aunque ésta se tiembla un poco cuando trata de despedirse de su padre; sin embargo no la quita de su rostro en ningún momento, y sin decir nada más se gira para continuar caminando aunque ésta vez con pasos rápidos para que nadie le detenga. Deja que las feromonas de omega salgan de él para delatar su tristeza—es una forma muy común que utilizan para demostrar sus emociones—pero no mira hacia atrás, mucho menos cuando escucha las voces de sus padres hablando con tranquilidad en la cocina.

Abre la puerta principal con cuidado mientras toma la maleta con posesividad, mirando a todos los lados del jardín para comprobar que no está afuera y que el chófer que tenían se lo llevó Zayn para la empresa. Se asegura también mediante el olfato, con cuidado, secándose de nuevo los ojos con las mangas blancas de su camisa. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Harry borra todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro además de fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo.

—Imbéciles—susurra—. Como si a mí me encantara verlos todos los días.

Alza el mentón mientras se dirige al portón de la casa con sumo cuidado, mirando con recelo a cualquier persona que le observe más de la cuenta, mirándolo por las botas que trae o por alguna u otra razón.

Ya en la calle, camina por la acera como cualquier persona normal lo haría, sólo hasta que está alrededor de unas cuatro calles de distancia de su casa, para luego ponerse de pie a la espera de que algún taxi pase para poder subirse a él. Lo único que espera son cinco minutos para luego indicarle la dirección a la que desea ir, perdiéndose ahora entre el tráfico que es normal en las calles de Londres a esa hora de la mañana.

**…**

 

La casa de Niall sigue igual a como la recuerda, sólo que ésta vez ya no están los adornos de navidad que llevaban ahí como dos años, todo porque su amigo en ocasiones sucumbe ante la flojera. Harry le paga al taxi con una sonrisa en el rostro y se gira sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para luego tocar el timbre dos veces—una señal que los dos tienen para que Niall sepa que se trata de él.

—¡Voy! —escucha desde el interior. Harry, en busca de algo de diversión, deja su dedo colocado sobre el timbre. La respuesta de Niall es inmediata—. ¡Maldición, ya voy, ya voy! _¡Que ya voy!_

Cuando Niall abre la puerta, Harry sigue con el dedo puesto en el timbre, sonriente.

—Hola, mi buen amigo. —Le saluda.

Niall le gruñe como es característico en los alfas, pero no hay ninguna nota de peligro detrás de esa acción. Harry se le queda viendo a su cabello despeinado, sus ojos entrecerrados así como su expresión cansina. Sonríe cuando Niall se hace a un lado, no sin antes voltear a su alrededor por si alguien les mira con interés.

—Me levantaste de la peor manera—Niall le dice con voz ronca, bostezando.

Harry se ríe por lo bajo mientras niega con la cabeza, caminando detrás de Niall pero deteniéndose cuando éste continúa derecho hacia la cocina, desapareciendo cuando cruza por la puerta hasta que empieza a escuchar cosas moviéndose, el refrigerador abriéndose y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

—Sabes que yo también te aprecio—responde con burla, dejándose caer sobre el sillón como si esa fuera su casa. Que casi lo es. O algo así. Carraspea antes de hablar—. ¿Tuviste alguna noche alocada como para no dormir?

—Ni que lo digas—responde desde la cocina—. Ayer conocí a una omega que… uh. Hum. Olvídalo.

Harry ríe ante la notoria vergüenza en la voz de Niall. Los dos han sido amigos desde hace seis años, conociéndose en un aburrido partido de golf al que su familia le obligó a asistir; sin embargo, todo se volvió interesante cuando una pelota llegó golpeando directo hacia Zayn, manchándose su traje, y Niall Horan apareció de la nada pidiendo millones de disculpas pero por lo bajo no hacía otra cosa más que reírse.

Ese día se le hizo inolvidable, en especial porque ahora Zayn ve en él una amenaza a su parte alfa tomando en cuenta de que Niall también lo es. Quizás esa es una de las razones por las que siguen siendo amigos, aunque mentiría si dijera que no siente cariño hacia él ya que se convirtió con rapidez en uno de sus pocos amigos.

—Me sorprende que aún sientas vergüenza por algo como eso—continúa Harry, colocando la maleta sobre su regazo.

Niall aparece segundos después con dos tazas en mano, pasándole una a Harry con cuidado mientras le da un sorbo a la propia. Él le susurra en forma de agradecimiento a la vez que sopla para que el humo que sale de la taza se vaya lejos.

—Discúlpame, pero al entrar te veías de mal humor—Niall se sentó a su lado con los pies sobre el sillón—. ¿Sucedió algo con tu familia?

Harry le dio un leve sorbo a la taza antes de poner los ojos en blanco, el ceño fruncido de inmediato al recordar la ridícula escena que vivió en la mañana. Al final se encoge de hombros pero sabe que la furia que siente es más que palpable—sus propias feromonas inundando la sala de Niall sin problema alguno.

Contrario a lo que varios piensan, _sí_ es posible la relación amistosa entre los alfas y omegas; ellos son más que un claro ejemplo de ello, de cómo los dos se controlan porque saben que entre los dos no habrá nada más que amistad, y aunque sus padres le digan millones de veces que él es débil de mentalidad—cosa que es mentira pero él se encarga de que todos sigan pensando eso—y que ese “amigo alfa suyo” se puede sobrepasar para intentar tener alguna relación con él y así quitarle su dinero.

La cosa más estúpida que ha escuchado en su vida, pero quién es él para decirlo.

—Lo mismo de siempre—Harry le responde con desgano—, lo mismo de siempre.

Niall alza una de sus cejas con sus ojos azules colocados sobre la maleta.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —le pregunta—. ¿Alguna bomba para explotar a tu familia?

Harry sonríe desganado.

—Ya quisiera—suspira mientras niega con la cabeza—. No, es para mí cita. Mis padres creen que tengo clase a estas horas, así que…

—Espera, espera, espera—Niall le interrumpe con voz incrédula, colocando la taza de té en el suelo para arrebatarle la maleta, abrirla sin más y mirar el contenido con asombro—. ¿Tus padres en verdad te creyeron que estás en una universidad de _Fotografía_?

Harry se bufa con burla, mirándolo con algo de incredulidad  y gracia, porque en verdad, le sorprende que Niall aún no sepa de lo que es capaz o lo excelente que es _mintiendo_ o actuando. Vaya, que podría ganarse algún Oscar por la actuación que hizo esa mañana, o por la que hace cada que ve las caras de sus familias todos los días de su vida.

—No sé si son más estúpidos de lo que aparentan—contesta—, o soy más inteligente de lo que digo. Voto por la segunda.

Niall se echa a reír por la arrogancia en su voz, algo que es costumbre cada que suelta comentarios como esos. Harry sonríe con tranquilidad, colocando la taza en el suelo para después quitarle la maleta, poniéndose de pie mientras ve la hora que se marca en su celular.

—¿A qué hora es la cita?

—En cuarenta minutos.

—¿Por qué no te cambiaste en tu casa?

Harry le mira con la ceja alzada y Niall se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y tener a mis padres o a Zayn preguntándome a dónde voy vestido así? No, gracias. Se supone que debo de pasar desapercibido.

Ve a Niall asentir, haciendo un ademán con las manos hacia sus botas doradas.

—Lindas botas, por cierto—Niall le dice con ironía.

Harry gruñe.

—¿Me permites tu baño? Debo de alistarme ya.

—Estás como en tu casa.

—¿De verdad?

—No—responde Niall con rapidez—. Pero sí te presto el baño. _Mí_ baño, dicho sea de paso.

 

**…**

Media hora después, Harry ya se encontraba vestido para la ocasión, de pie frente a uno de los edificios más hermosos que ha visto en su vida. El traje que lleva entra en juego con el color del mismo—un color gris opaco junto con pantalones blancos, la camisa de vestir de un celeste claro, su cabello peinado un poco hacia atrás—, entrando de inmediato con pasos decididos.

Este es un gran paso para el plan que tenía en su mente desde siempre. Su familia es algo conservadora en cuanto a los omegas, y eso que su madre es una pero como es la cabecilla tiene más derechos de lo que cualquiera puede pensar. A los ojos de los demás son la familia perfecta, envidiable, pero detrás de esa puerta todo cambia.

Él, Harry Styles, es el hermano menor que tuvo la _desdicha_ de nacer omega. No por la sexualidad en sí, sino porque Zayn, su hermano mayor y alfa, tiene por completo más derechos que él en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cada uno de los dos tiene una cuenta bancaria que podrían manejar a su antojo—pero el problema ahí es que Harry es omega, lo que significa que no tiene control alguno sobre la misma, sino que toda ella va a parar al control de Zayn. Zayn Styles, quien no hace otra cosa más que gastarse de _su_ dinero para consentir a su novia modelo, comprándole vestidos carísimos o a restaurantes de infinitas estrellas, todo mientras a Harry le da una mísera parte de lo que debería de darle.

Quiere romper todos esos lazos antes de que Zayn se termine acabando con toda su fortuna. Lo peor de todo es que, años atrás cuando no tenía maldad alguna en su corazón, intentaba reclamarle a sus padres—estos siempre se ponían del lado de Zayn, quien siempre sonreía con arrogancia al tener otra victoria por sobre su _hermano omega._ Zayn pagaba “su carrera” pero en realidad era como si él mismo lo hiciera debido a que el dinero salía directo de su cuenta.

Harry aborrecía a su familia a tal magnitud que deseaba destruirla y retorcerse en el peor de los infiernos, haciendo uso de todos los secretos oscuros de los cuales tenía conocimiento. El problema recaía en que, debido a que era _omega_ , sus padres le hicieron firmar un contrato en donde decía que, hasta que no tuviera pareja, todos los derechos que tenía en la empresa familiar o en su cuenta bancaria recaían en Zayn. Ese es el primer lazo que intenta romper, y mientras más rápido mejor.

Jamás se encontró la suerte de encontrar algún alfa porque sus padres se encargaron de vender la imagen que él mismo les vendía: el del omega débil de mente, llorón a todas horas, sensible hasta morir. Por años se tragó todo ese odio, todo ese rencor que tenía hacia ellos. Todas esas ganas de aplastarlos hasta que ya no pudieran levantarse nunca más, hasta que ya no vieran la luz del sol y sus esperanzas se esfumaran hasta el final de sus días.

Su oportunidad apareció hace seis meses, cuando el primer enemigo Jack volvió al país luego de dos años de viajes constantes. La familia Tomlinson, liderada por nada más y nada menos que Will y Anthony Tomlinson, un matrimonio perfecto así como envidiable en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cada que leía de ellos en las revistas o periódicos se daba cuenta de que ellos serían su única salida, la única manera de poner a funcionar su plan para alcanzar su cometido.

Por supuesto que no será algo fácil si toma en cuenta de que las dos familias se odian a muerte, y eso quedó más que comprobado en las reuniones a las cuales asistieron. Pero él no era alguien que se rendía con facilidad—además de que sabía utilizar sus cartas _demasiado_ bien.

Se acomodó su traje por última vez antes de salir del elevador, encontrándose con la recepcionista con la cual hizo su cita a esa hora. Ella, una beta, le miró de arriba abajo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, pero él no le prestó atención alguna y sólo se dedicó a mirarla con tranquilidad.

—Estoy aquí para mi cita con los señores Tomlinson—le dice con suavidad—. Dígales que Harry Styles está aquí, tal como lo comenté.

La beta le mira por largos minutos y Harry se le queda observando con pesadez hasta que la muchacha vuelve a hablar.

—Los señores no se encuentran en estos momentos. Si gusta esperarlos en el sofá de allá.

Harry le sonríe con fingida amabilidad para luego girarse y caminar hacia el sillón el que le indicaron, el que dio la casualidad de ser de un gris parecido al de su saco. Detrás de él puede leer el nombre de la empresa, pero no le presta la atención suficiente ya que decide sentarse en posición recta para mirar con frialdad y burla a la muchacha. Un poco de diversión mientras llegan no le vendría nada bien.

Se le hizo difícil el conseguir esa cita sin haber desconfiado de él. Si bien no tuvo un contacto directo con ellos se encargó de decir las palabras necesarias para que la curiosidad de plantara en sus cabezas, y aún recuerda haber sonreído con autosuficiencia cuando dos días después recibió la respuesta afirmativa de parte de la secretaria, quien siempre le hablaba de mala gana al saber a la perfección de quién se trataba.

Si alguien de la empresa de su padre le viera en esos momentos jamás le creería. El Harry que se encontraba sentado ahí era el verdadero—seguro de sí, decidido a acabar con todo aquél que se atraviese en su camino, alguien con la inteligencia más que suficiente como para saber qué hacer antes y después de cada movimiento que haga, capaz de hacer lo que sea para poder recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece, no importa lo que su conservadora familia y su _insoportable_ hermano piensen.

 _Si ese imbécil cree que me encanta ver o escuchar su voz todos los días_ , piensa, recordando la conversación que tuvo en la mañana, cruzándose de piernas y recargándose del sillón, _está demasiado equivocado. Ese idiota. No lo soporto en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche. Ni siquiera en mis jodidos sueños._

Diez minutos pasan y se escucha el sonido del elevador, notando cómo la secretaria se peina con rapidez luego de verlo por todo ese tiempo con la desconfianza contenida. Harry sonríe con suficiencia, poniéndose de pie cuando frente a él aparecen nada más y nada menos que Will y Anthony Tomlinson, ataviados en trajes de tal manera que lucen demasiado peligrosos como para no temer.

Harry ensancha su sonrisa en el momento en que los ojos azules de Will, el omega de la familia, se posan sobre los suyos.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí—habla con desinterés—. El pequeño de los Styles.

 


End file.
